Omaha Outlaws
About the Team The team is owned by Joe Gosizk and is located in Omaha, Nebraska. It is the most recent team in the Sim League Communities. Team Colors: SIlver, Brown, Orange, Black, White, Gold, Blue Roster Current Cap Number: $184.5 Mil *Damon Boyce QB, Texas A&M, OVR=91-90-95-Release-$7.5 Mil (4)-Thug *Allen Marcus QB, North Carolina. OVR=79-71-85-Pocket Passing-$2.5 Mil (2)-Lazy *Henry Speer QB, Kent St., OVR=73-67-84-Scrambling-$3.5 Mil (3)-Focused *Tanner Flaherty RB, Oregon, OVR=85-85-100-Speed-$5.5 Mil (2)-Downer *Grayson Rivera RB, Arizona State, OVR=57-52-98-Agility-$6.5 Mil (1)-Focused *Ricky Hernandez, RB, California, OVR=66-61-88-Catching-$.5 Mil (1)-Thug *Wesley Zavala, RB, Baylor, OVR=51-45-79-Blocking-$3.5 Mil (1)-Leader *Reshard Westmore WR, OVR 91(66,96)-Route Running: $6 Mil (3). Hardworking *Quentin Madrigal, WR OVR=61-61-89-Route Running-$4.5 Mil (3)-Leader *Gabriel Sprague, WR OVR=79-56-88-Jumping-$4.5 Mil (5)-PED User (DRUG SUSPENSION, OUT FOR SEASON) *Charles Strickland WR, Delaware, OVR=71-51-91-Moves-$5 Mil (4)-Lazy *Gale Owens WR, Rutgers, OVR=52-52-58-Kick Returning-$.5 Mil (2)-Thug *Gavin Strauss TE, Oklahoma St., OVR=73-60-85-Strength-$2 Mil (2)-Downer *Felix Purcell TE, Wake Forest, OVR=92-71-97-Run Blocking-$3.5 Mil (3)-PED User *Josiah Moss TE, Boston''' College, OVR=60-60-73-Hands-$2.5 Mil '''(2)-Overreactive *Henry Mulligan OT, Oregon. OVR=82-75-89-Size-$5 Mil (3)-Humble *Gale Popovic, OT OVR=80-76-95-Footwork-$3 Mil (5)-PED User *Aaron Lester, OT OVR=52-52-54-Special Teams-$1.5 Mil (2)-Leader *Dane Franco OT, Marshall, OVR=61-47-85-Run Blocking-$3 Mil (4)-Disciplined *Liam Clinton OT, Arizona, OVR=54-54-79-Toughness-$2 Mil (1)-Downer (OUT UNTIL AT LEAST WEEK 4) *Ashton Odell G, Texas. OVR=92-90-100-Run Blocking-$6.5 Mil (3)-Thug *Clay Patts G, Texas Tech, OVR=76-76-81-Strength-$3 Mil (4)-Overreactive *Philip Sears G, Rice, OVR=65-65-68-Longsnapping-$2.5 Mil (1)-Downer *Yvan Fortuna G, Arizona St, OVR=37-30-44-Special Teams-$.2 Mil (1)-Downer *Kevin Ponder C, Michigan, OVR=96-56-100-Run Blocking-$5 Mil (4)-Arrogant *Kyle Darby C, Wisconsin. OVR=88-81-92-Run Block-$4.5 Mil (2)-Lazy *Bryce Staley C, Ole Miss, OVR=68-45-87-Snap Accuracy-$2.5 Mil (4)-Downer *Chester Zuniga DE (OO Franchise from MM), Hofstra, OVR=100-82-100-Pass Rush-$9 Mil (3)-Thug *Stephen Swan DE, Marshall. OVR=84-75-91-Moves-$5.5 Mil (3)-Arrogant *Garrett Figueroa DE, UCLA, OVR=71-56-98-Agility-$4.5 Mil (2)-Focused *Connor Sanchez DE, Texas, OVR=61-57-65-Moves-$3 Mil (4)-Overreactive *Kwame Gebrezghi, DT. OVR=96-67-100-Run Stuff-$8.5 Mil (4)-Arrogant *Bradley Britton DT, Purdue, OVR=77-67-99-Run Stop-$5.5 Mil (2)-Thug *Paul Lockner DT, Oklahoma, OVR=62-59-70-Weight-$3.5 Mil (3)-Disciplined *Brent Fox DT, Vanderbilt, OVR=54-54-83-Size/Ball Swatting-$3 Mil (2)-Lazy *Mark Pollack, OLB, Boise St., OVR=76-76-85-Pass Coverage-$7.5 Mil (2)-Greedy *Hank Warren OLB, Troy. OVR=66-48-76-Run Stop-$2 Mil (2)-Humble *Larry Dowdy, OLB, Northwestern, OVR=52-45-57-Speed-$1 Mil (2)-Leader *Miles Foster OLB, Iowa St., OVR=60-60-83-Pass Coverage-$3.5 Mil (2)-Overreactive *Alex Acho OLB, South Florida, OVR=62-62-99-Speed-$2.5 Mil (3)-Lazy *Carson Stover OLB, Illinois, OVR=52-52-96-Toughness-$4.5 Mil (1)-Greedy *WIlliam Gordon ILB, Auburn. OVR=88-49-99-Strength-$6.5 Mil (3)-Disciplined *Brayden Isbell ILB, Auburn, OVR=71-55-100-Tackling-$4 Mil (4)-Humble *Ian Upchurch ILB, Baylor, OVR=67-46-79-Agility-$2.5 Mil (2)-Downer *Shawn Thurman CB, Florida St., OVR=79-70-88-Jamming-$5 Mil (4)-Downer *Darius Wilson CB, LSU, OVR=77-67-94-Speed-$5.5 Mil (3)-PED User (OUT UNTIL WEEK 4) *LaRon Nordstrom CB, Illinois. OVR=68-65-93-Intercepting-$3.5 Mil (2)-Greedy *Judson Baker CB, SMU, OVR=56-49-68-Special Teams-$.5 Mil (1)-Thug *Landon Young S, Indiana, OVR=77-55-93-Pas Coverage-$4 Mil (3)-Lazy *Otto Hertz S, Missouri. OVR=72-69-89-Intercepting-$4 Mil (2)-Humble *Victor Carson S, Connecticut, OVR=72-70-77-Reading QB-$3 Mil (2)-Overreactive *Drew Crawford S, Villanova, OVR=49-45-90-Kick Returning-$2.5 Mil (2)-Arrogant *Timothy Campbell P, Southern Mississippi OVR=79-45-80-$1 Mil (2)-Leader. *Aaron Cordova, K, Minnesota. OVR=75-69-94-$1 Mil (1)-Hardworking. Coaches *William Lee, Outlaws HC, Disciplined Players improve faster *Felix Moises, Outlaws AC, Defensive Ends improve faster *Daniel Marcus, Outlaws OC, Quarterbacks improve faster *Brian Newbury, Outlaws DC, Cornerbacks improve faster *Michel Calhoun, Outlaws STC, Kickers improve faster. *Nolan Thacker, Outlaws S&C, After each game, 1 random player has his maximum OVR raised.